OI014: Snack Attack
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Ruby |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Squirtle, Ash's Lapras, Ash's Snorlax (new), Misty's Goldeen, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Psyduck, Jessie's Arbok, Jessie's Lickitung, James' Victreebel, Jiggylpuff, Butterfree |major =Ash captures a Snorlax. Ash's Snorlax knows Headbutt, Mega Kick and Body Slam. |guest =Ruby |local =The 7 Grapefruit Islands |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby Badge.png }} is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis While Ash and friends are still discovering new islands, they come upon the seven Grapefruit Islands where groves of giant grapefruit are ripe and in season. When it looks like thieves are stealing the grapefruit, Ash, Tracey and Misty volunteer to help catch them. Surprisingly enough, what looked like hundreds of thieves was actually just one giant, hungry... and sleepy culprit! Episode Plot The heroes see some islands and Tracey recalls they are Seven Grapefruit Islands, where grapefruit is being cultivated. The gang goes on the islands, while Jigglypuff follows them. As they arrive, Ash gets a grapefruit, seeing its large size. A woman arrives and accuses them of being thieves, but they swear they did not come here to steal anything. The heroes apologize, knowing they should have asked first. The woman forgives them, as there is someone else stealing the grapefruit. The heroes ask how can a grapefruit be that big size. The woman replies that with giving care and affection (by spraying and weeding out) the trees will grow flowers in warm weather. After Butterfree spread the pollen, they water the trees and grapefruits are made. She admits the grapefruit are somewhat like children to her. Suddenly, a man appears, saying the grapefruits have been stolen. They see the trees have been destroyed, as no leaves or grapefruits are left. They soon see the source of the problem: Snorlax. The workers go to push it, but get pushed instead. The woman, Ruby, has an idea of getting the grapefruit before Snorlax eats it. Ash sends Bulbasaur and Misty does the same with Staryu, who cut down grapefruit and collect it. Suddenly, the earth shakes, as Snorlax charges. Ash attempts to stop it, but gets pushed, as Snorlax eats the grapefruits. Tracey advises to capture Snorlax, so Ash sends Bulbasaur, who uses Vine Whip. Snorlax does not seem affected, so Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf. However, it cuts the grapefruit, allowing Snorlax to eat faster. Snorlax gets bothered and crushes Bulbasaur using Body Slam. Snorlax seems to had enough, so the heroes hope to make a plan. However, it continues to eat, as it eats every grapefruit on the island. However, Ruby feels grateful, as it cannot go to other islands. Snorlax waves hands, making Ash believe it starts to fly. However, it goes in sea and swims, surprising everyone. Tracey sees it can swim, which is how it got to the island in the first place. The heroes use the Lapras to track it, while Ruby goes to inform the others to stop harvesting the grapefruits. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are harvesting the grapefruits, thinking they will be healthy. Meowth goes to drink from a grapefruit, but breaks his paw due to its hard peel. James recalls that he had the grapefruit peel as a candy when he was a child. Meowth asks if they will use grapefruits for that purpose. Jessie replies they will get cash this way. They go with the grapefruit to the submarine, but Snorlax appears and eats the grapefruits. The heroes see Team Rocket and swear they will stop them in theft. Snorlax immediately eats the grapefruits, so Ash sends Squirtle. Squirtle uses Skull Bash, but gets reflected by Snorlax's fat, then gets crushed by Body Slam. Misty sends Staryu, who goes to tackle, but Snorlax waves it head, using Headbutt to shake it off. Misty sends Goldeen, but sees it cannot battle outside water. Snorlax grabs Goldeen and goes to eat it, but Misty calls Goldeen back before Snorlax got it in mouth. Misty attempts to get Togepi to use Metronome, but Tracey and Ash tell it does not know any moves yet. Team Rocket appear to take care of Snorlax. Arbok goes to use Poison Sting, but gets crushed by Snorlax's weight. Lickitung goes to use Wrap, but Snorlax uses its tongue as a napkin. James sends Victreebel, who bites him. James tells Victreebel to attack, but it gets attacked by Body Slam. Misty sends her "perfect Pokémon", Psyduck, wanting it to use a Psychic attack. Psyduck sees a grapefruit and eats it. However, it begins to choke, so spits out the grapefruit. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, wounding Snorlax, but it continues to eat. Ruby gets the report Snorlax ate half the island's grapefruits, so orders everyone to obtain the grapefruits, as she goes to the manufacturing plant. The heroes are disappointed they couldn't do anything, but James appears with a waving pendulum. He snaps his finger, hoping to get Snorlax asleep, but James falls down asleep. However, Ash sees putting Snorlax to sleep is a good idea, so they massage it. However, Snorlax is not asleep. Misty tells Snorlax to imagine its friends crossing over a fence. She begins counting Snorlax, but almost falls asleep. Ash tells her to wake up, as Psyduck laughs at her. Misty responds to Psyduck they wouldn't be in this position if it did what it was asked. Jessie appears in Snorlax costume, telling it to go to bed, pretending to be its mother. Team Rocket sing a lullaby, but Snorlax does not like it and kicks Team Rocket in the sky. The heroes are not impressed, but realize they can find Jigglypuff and tell it to sing to Snorlax. The heroes arrive to Ruby and see her workers are asleep and have marks on their faces. They know Jigglypuff was here, but see Snorlax is approaching the 3rd island. Suddenly, they see Snorlax, so they clap hands and shout "Jigglypuff!". The Jigglypuff appears and goes to the stage, singing the song. The song takes effect on the heroes and Ruby, but Ash goes to take care of Snorlax. Pikachu uses Thunder, causing Snorlax to be hurt and it falls down, crashing a tree. Ash throws his Poké Ball and captures Snorlax, but falls down due to Jigglypuff's singing. Jigglypuff gets angry and uses the markers the heroes left it, using them to scribble on their faces. At the end of the day, Ruby thanks to the gang's assistance and gives them candy from grapefruit peels. Misty gives Togepi and Pikachu some of it. A worker arrives, reporting new trees grow where Snorlax ate the grapefruits. Ruby believes they will have more grapefruits than last year. With this, the heroes depart from the island. Debuts Character Ruby Pokémon Ash's Snorlax Move Headbutt Quotes :"Where are they?" - ﻿Ruby :"Not they, it." - Grapefruit Island worker :"I did it! I caught a... Snor...lax." - Ash Trivia *Who's That Pokemon?:" Ash's Snorlax (JP), Ivysaur (US), Jigglypuff (Canada) *Ash says that Snorlax was doing the "blubberfly" while swimming, a play on the butterfly swimming stroke and also a reference to a non-Pokémon species. The closest Pokémon analogy to a butterfly would be Butterfree, which also appears in this episode. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Ivysaur. *This card's English title name is a pun to the statement "sneak attack". Gallery A woman attacks Ash OI014 2.jpg Pikachu lifts the grapefruit OI014 3.jpg Butterfree spread the pollen OI014 4.jpg Snorlax eats grapefruits OI014 5.jpg Snorlax swims to next island OI014 6.jpg Snorlax goes to swallow Goldeen OI014 7.jpg Jessie puts a grapefruit in James' mouth OI014 8.jpg Meowth attempts to open the grapefruit OI014 9.jpg Psyduck swallowed the grapefruit OI014 10.jpg James uses the pendulum OI014 11.jpg James fell asleep instead of Snorlax OI014 12.jpg The heroes massage the Snorlax OI014 13.jpg Misty attempts to get Snorlax asleep in the fantasy OI014 14.jpg Jessie, dressed as Snorlax's mother OI014 15.jpg Snorlax kicks Team Rocket off OI014 16.jpg The gang set up the stage OI014 17.jpg Jigglypuff goes to sing a song OI014 18.jpg Jigglypuff goes to scribble OI014 19.jpg Ruby gives the reward OI014 20.jpg New trees are growing }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Egami Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita